


You look warm, next to me

by maryAntonnete_is_passing_by



Series: Jetko renassaince week [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ferry to Ba Sing Se, It's me or is it cold ?, M/M, mention of child abandoment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryAntonnete_is_passing_by/pseuds/maryAntonnete_is_passing_by
Summary: Jet discovers that this Lee person he just met  was , apparently, a sailor.And that's why he is the only one not freezing over on this slow big boat.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Jetko renassaince week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977532
Kudos: 45
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	You look warm, next to me

**Author's Note:**

> Next Day! Hopefully, next ones are not on a timer like this (haha, haha)
> 
> Let me post, ao3 work with me here!

The ferry moved forward, two young men sat together on its deck. Looking at their backs it looked like a silent scene, of looking at the dark horizon.

But it wasn’t silent, and they weren’t alone. For they to be so they would’ve to ignore the sleeping passengers that were a bit away from their place, the ones watching the water pass under them, the talking ones by the side. People were tired, but still wary of the other, hopeful to reach the city and terrified in the meantime. How abnormal it was to be here, struggling to enter the city, and how hollow it was to think of it as the routine the ferry did.

For the sake of privacy they ignored the first issue, about the second...they were already alienated enough.

Also, luckily, observing the other was more interesting. At least to Jet. He had caught Lee alone here a few hours ago, and it looked like it was the only site the other seemed willing to talk at all. Was it because he relied on that uncle of his to talk, or because he was expected to not express his opinion?

He wasn't too worried, because when he spoke, he did so with authority, and it wasn't likely one with his open mannerism and direct intentions to be controlled, no more than any other refugee in their situation...but it was just a guess, he still left that option open.

There was something about him that made his alarm bells ring, the same it rang when he saw a new child in his forest, the same feeling of unfairness twisted his gut. He had family, but that meant little...the old man did seem good at first glance, but Jet just didn't trust adults like that.

And the way they worked together to serve that bully a lesson ignited a fire in Jet's heart. This was a person that acted, that desired to fight for the better, and couldn't let injustices lie.

That was the spirit that he missed so strongly, or knowing he was doing the right thing.

Did he knew what was right?; but the discussion with uncle and him, Lee's eyes were difficult to make of. Pity, he would know if he saw them. His face was really open like that.

He wanted to fight alongside more still. He had come here, under the fog, and said that outsiders like them should stick together, and the other answer was hopeful a step in the right direction.

And then they stayed looking ahead for a while alone.

Then... ...they stayed a bit more...and more...

...they stayed too long in the same position, didn't they?

Jet started to give sideway glances to Lee at this point ...hey, I know we look cool like this, but the fog is too tight to see and very humid, aren't you cold like this?- this was the message he wanted to convert with his eyes, but Lee was too focused in the nothing over the horizon to even register it.

geez, what was he looking for? Well, he could still stay a few more minutes, see if he found it first.

* * *

He gave up ten minutes later, bringing Lee with him to a roofed side, and they have been here since then. The other had a startled look on his face when he brought him to get warmth, but his eyes focused. In retrospect, he was probably lost to the world, like his kids did sometimes, his brain cells were damaged by the cold not to notice

'I told you we have to care for each other, you were gonna freeze if I left you there'- he said to the accusing face.

'like that woul-..it was fine,I-I worked on a ship before, so I'm used to it' Oh, okay. that explained it then... not. No way that guy was a sailor.

But his clear eyes were honest. Heh, really?

'that must been horrible for you'

'whatever does that even mean?' he said, his face as one whose feathers were being rubbed the wrong way.

'you just don't see the type made for the sea' -and it was just instinct talking here-'looked to me you can't wait to be on land again'

'...that has nothing to do with it, I want to reach Ba Sing Se, the ocean is more dangerous than you think'

'Ha... spoken like a seaman, even a landlocked like me knows that'

He knew perfectly way how mortal running rivers could be. He had once thought the fact incredible. That was why they left him and why he was here today. Katara’s ice still could be felt in his skin, reminding him of his failures.

‘...thinking about it, this is still the same river...it’s much more cold here, foggy cold but in a sleazy way, like a maggot. Much more dense'

‘that description is gross. Of course it’s denser. The water surface is wider on a bay. The difference isn't so big’

‘I’m not the only one who’s covering, the passagers over there are doing it too...I really wouldn’t wanna face winter here '

The winter in the forest, it was the worst part of the year. He remembered the cheer cold of the third year(how close to death had he been there...if Longshot hadn’t appeared), the shortage of food, and the fear they faced every year even with their tree houses and the furs. Of getting ill and not being able to get back up.

Children weak to colds, younger ones like The Duke or Sparrow that was always ill...the situation was much more dire. And there were also always new children in winter, escaping the cold to their treehouses.

Some of them were thrown out of their houses first.

'...hey, I know we have met recently, but if you have problems and need a place to go, you can come to us'

'?, no thanks, Uncle and I are good'

'... good then, that's great'

The expression on his face, he didn’t get what he meant, the speed of the answer means is likely an honest emotion. Then Uncle probably isn’t a problem.

‘This water is endless. Will it freeze if it touches me, wise one?’

Nothing.

‘Maybe if we stepped closer together we will be warmer, like we do in the forest’

‘..no’- Lee looked at him, again ruffled feathers-like.

He had a burn scar, but his eyes still sparkled.

'So, you look like a pro on cold resistance, was it cold in your travels? for you to handle fog so well. Admit the cold air is horrible'

‘heh...you have no idea of cold air, ever heard of the South Pole?'

There is something that fascinates him about Lee, and it's good to see him relax and talk more. Like a calmed dragon.

'and something worse than cold?, pirates and cold, deal with that and then come back at me'

An action guy too, Jet can't imagine not liking him at all.

For now, with a smile he asks Lee to teach him some sailor trashtalk, and the ferry advances. The other directly refuses, but sitting together like this, the other hand close to his own, felt warm.

* * *

Maybe it was that it was the first time that warm hand was on his, that he followed the other without protesting that day on the streets, regardless.

Jet may be worse than dead if he hadn't, so it follows, that later he would want to hold it tight, and never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> This could have gone darker have I not remembered where Jet forest is,(in a very warm place, more or less) the downside is that I had to rewrite (also because I didn't remember where Ba Sing Se was)
> 
> Sorry for the grammar, at this point, I will have to correct them all when the week ends!


End file.
